


The Blackness of Darkness Forever

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous gendered Val and Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Lust, Moistness, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Val pronouns are they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Relief. Relief in the arms of another living being, your ashen haired savior. You were much too frail already and the excitement was enough to make you faint in their open arms. They felt warm. That was the last thing you remembered.





	The Blackness of Darkness Forever

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOh boy, this is really dark. So let me just say that now lmao. As mentioned in tags, Reader/You is ambiguously gendered, and I use they/them for Val. :3

You craved their warmth now. 

It was the only solace from the cold and dark world that you now inhabited. Even if you weren’t bound, you wouldn’t be able to find the way out. Underground somewhere. You weren’t sure how long exactly had passed since you were found. How long it had taken to debase you entirely. You didn’t want to know truly, not really. 

_“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..”_

That was what they had said to you. You had been flooded with relief, how long had it been since you had seen another person? Alive. It was supposed to be fun, a hiking trip with your friends from school. It was already difficult to remember their faces. You had gotten sick, let them go ahead of you without thinking. It was nothing, it meant nothing. The next time you saw them again they were dead. It seemed they were on the losing end of a fight with wild animals. You remember retching, but nothing would come up.

Relief. Relief in the arms of another living being, your ashen haired saviour. You were much too frail already and the excitement was enough to make you faint in their open arms. They felt warm. That was the last thing you remembered before. 

Awake. You were awake and naked, darkness all around you. You were petrified yet something told you not to scream. There was shuffling sometimes. Others were here too, you were not alone. Somehow this was worse. 

The one you would later know as Val came to you after a time. Maybe they had let you cry in the dark, just a few paces away. You didn’t know. You cried even more when they touched you. You were weak, _oh so weak_. It was almost a joke, how you even tried to fight their hands. Their always seeking hands. 

“Oh, my pet.. You’re shaking.” They had said with a delicious laugh that made you uncomfortably lascivious. “Shh, I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m going to share my love with you.” 

You would tense up tight, all over. Bony fingers prodded you cruelly, making you contort this way and that. Oh yes, you struggled at first, your knees worn raw and bloodied from an unforgiving cave floor. They wanted to know you inside and out. But they’d play with you first, hands roaming your body like no one else ever had. You felt.. Oddly revered. 

They worshipped you with their mouth too, eagerly slurping at your body, at your essence itself, making the most lewd noises. Their own wetness dripping onto your flesh after endless teasing. You got the sense they wanted to devour you entirely. They would bite and suck at your sensitive skin, surely marking you with deep purple flowers. You shivered and they held you closer, running their tongue along the shell of your ear. You tried in vain to muffle the genuine moan they wrenched from your traitorous body. You wanted this contact, this not alone-ness more than anything in the world, even if it wasn’t by your own choice or volition. Your thighs were shaking against them, pitifully. When they reached between your legs, there was no hiding the reaction you were having. 

These sessions would always end in the most violent way. Their body over yours, hot and sticky, grinding against you, their lips at your chest, neck, ears. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. Their raspy professions of undying adoration became music to your ears. Your body trembling and shuddering as wave after crushing wave of pleasure consumed you. This pleased them, as they would always praise you for it. More often than not, you would feel a wetness dripping from you afterwards. Part of which you knew to be blood. Your own. Sickeningly enough, you weren’t sure you minded anymore. 

“You are my favorite. Always so pretty, my love.” Val would praise you endlessly. 

You felt some sort of sick triumph over this. However fucked it may be, it pleased you. You never wanted them to leave you alone, your crying and begging only amused them. But maybe on some level, they found it endearing as well. 

It was a cycle of the alone times and the not. You were so hungry for touch by the time it did come. Sometimes it wasn’t Val. Others. You came to accept this as well yet it wasn’t quite the same.

You didn’t fight anymore, no. 

They had trained you to be a docile animal at the very least. If Val ever called to you, you would happily crawl to their feet. Expecting what, a pat on the head? When their neck brushed your lips, you found yourself kissing it sweetly. When they swiped their release onto your lips, taking their fingers in your mouth and laving them affectionately with your tongue. Your voices made a beautiful duet, their deep groans and your cries of unbridled passion. 

They loved you more than _anything_. You were certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Full quote from title is this, "wild waves of the sea, foaming out their own shame; wandering stars, for whom the blackness of darkness has been reserved forever." -Jude 1:13


End file.
